


Чужой пилот для Императора

by AgniRo, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Series: Черный-11 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniRo/pseuds/AgniRo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Сиквел "Чёрный-11: произвол одарённых".
Series: Черный-11 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134494
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Чужой пилот для Императора

**Author's Note:**

> Согласие автора предыдущего текста получено.  
> Имперские звания взяты из оригинальной трилогии - ~~никаких адепт-генералов на флоте~~!

— Паршивая была идея, — выдохнул Люк.

Руки омерзительно подрагивали. А самое мерзкое, что его слабость увидел Вампа — отцовский подарок, ситхов пилот по прозвищу Снежный хищник, как просветили СИД-техники «Неустрашимого». Вон, застыл, как статуя, только глаза прищурены и пальцы на штурвале как влитые. Тронь — током ударит. Ощущение в Силе именно такое.

— Сэр? — ровно спросил Вампа.

И головы не повернул, сволочь. Вроде как почтительно переспросил, что его малохольное величество имеет в виду. А туда же, при всем честном народе присягу давал и прочее. Служить Империи Скайуокера. Пафос, пафос, Люк чуть не сдох на троне — ассоциации даже через двадцать лет после Эндора не самые радостные. И даром что эти двадцать лет выступал вдохновителем повстанцев, потом болтался призраком Силы на заштатной планете, пока отец не явился весь в черном и с карманным ИЗР-ом, с рассчитанным курсом на Камино. Они на клонах для одаренных банту съели. Не сказать, чтобы Люк рвался во власть. Но отец сказал — надо, значит, надо.

Единственный способ прекратить бардак официально — сделать все правильно, публично и красиво. Раз и навсегда продемонстрировать, на чьей стороне сила, порядок и безопасность. Люк до тошноты устал от бесконечных войн в Галактике, которую после падения Империи рвали на запчасти все кому не лень. Так что он для виду повздыхал за закрытыми дверями, то бишь в кабинете у отца, а после всласть поржал, пока вышивку на плащ выбирали, — это же надо. Вышивку. Набуанскую, с добрым десятком подтекстов. Хан бы увидел — обложил бы трехэтажно на хаттском. Хан...

Люк моргнул и перевел взгляд на свои руки — ну, слава Силе, дрожать перестали. Он скосил глаза на Вампу, но тот безмятежно изучал данные сканеров. В черном комбезе, только щиток на лице поднял, — сидит как влитой, будто единый монолит с системой управления шаттлом. И вовсе якобы не видит, какой позорный откат накрыл его величество. Конечно, Вампе-то что, про его похождения с отцом до сих пор легенды на флоте слагают: устное творчество, мать их. Кто, кого и сколько раз... спасал.

А Люк, между прочим, привык от убийц сам уворачиваться, лицом к лицу и в бою, а не как сегодня: тушкой в правительственном шаттле, пусть и навороченном. Конечно, кто-то должен был напасть уже. Долго собирались, если посудить: целая неделя прошла со дня официального объявления о создании новой Империи. С надлежащим разъяснением преемственности, пространной, но доступной программой и закадровыми бессонными ночами, литрами кафа и еще больше посеревшей Слай Мур. Отцовский адъютант, из штурмовиков, откуда-то ей диванчик для отдыха даже притащил. Но та продержалась на ногах до присяги — и слегла на двое суток, кажется, даже не дышала.

Люк хотел вызвать медиков, но она вдруг открыла глаза, не двигаясь, прошелестела:

— Сейф АТ6547, досье 13. Ей пора перейти в училище при Академии межгалактических отношений. — И отключилась снова.

Девчонке оказалось десять лет, она невыразительно смотрела на мир разноцветными глазами и почти не ощущалась в Силе. Вейдер посверлил ее взглядом добрую минуту и вдруг отработанным движением опустился перед Люком на колено.

— Мой Император, решение судьбы внучки Айсард вне компетенции флота. Позвольте удалиться: срочные дела требуют моего присутствия.

Люку оставалось только изобразить царственный жест рукой в черной, мать ее, перчатке — старательно скопированный с новостных хроник при участии Палпатина. Красиво, кстати. Аж самому понравилось, но перед зеркалом в спальне, а не когда отец изображает подчиненного, и ему парадоксально комфортно. Сила не лжет.

Во избежание Люк сдал девчонку под охрану штурмовиков-теней и велел о происшествиях с ней докладывать немедленно. Разбил ставку с очнувшейся Слай Мур: та считала, что Айсард засечет слежку и попытается избавиться через сутки, Люк — что через неделю. Десять лет ребенку все-таки. Отец позвонил с «Неустрашимого» и поставил на три часа.

Пришлось отдать ему месячный запас набуанского цветочного чая.

— Сэр, окно через восемь минут. Шансы на прорыв с пассивной защитой — восемьдесят процентов.

Люк поморщился. Только гребаный Снежный хищник — и еще отец и Слай Мур, конечно, — умели сделать вид, что таков план тогда, когда Люк попадал впросак с ними наедине. Остальные суетились. Объяснялись. Каялись хатт знает в чем.

— Все-таки паршивая идея, Вампа, — повторил Люк и откинулся на подголовник. — Паршивая идея с этим императорством.

— Через пару лет увидим, сэр, — отозвался тот бесстрастно. Люк аж привстал. Усмехнулся и рухнул в кресло снова.

— Предполагалось, что ты заверишь меня в полной моей незаменимости, непогрешимости и прочая. Ты же присягу давал, между прочим.

Детское чувство обиды заныло под ложечкой. Люк не сказал: «Признайся, что отец велел со мной возиться, ведь он единственный, кого ты считаешь незаменимым». Но фраза повисла в воздухе. Это хуже, чем дрожащие после чудесного спасения от убийц руки. Люк сделал вид, что чрезвычайно интересуется тактическим монитором. Шаттл проектировал конченый параноик: VIP-пассажиру хоть в рубке, хоть в каюте, выдавались полные данные об обстановке. Как на ИЗР-е, честное слово.

Слева щелкнуло. Люк скосил глаза: Вампа как ни в чем не бывало опустил щиток на глаза.

Ясно, подключается напрямую. Обстановка за бортом накаляется. Но все-таки игнорировать слова Императора нетактично. Хотя он не задал прямого вопроса. Точно. Гребанные флотские, все понимают буквально...

— Когда я говорил о восьмидесяти процентах, сэр, я не включал в расчет Силу.

Люк вздрогнул. Через секунду обнаружил себя сканирующим пространство с вычленением целей. Три, пять, семь разумных в радиусе поражения. Сломать шею или выжать энергию. Сломать — быстрее. Еще пятеро чем-то блокируют Силу — этих Вампе. А через миг подкатила дурнота. Люк знал за собой это свойство: включаться мгновенно, а потом думать. В папочку удался. Не самое лучше качество в некоторых обстоятельствах; в бою — в самый раз, если бы не одно «но». Сила.

«Я неправильный джедай, — говорил он отцу. — Но ваше ситхство мне не сдалось никак. Я не собираюсь душить, выкачивать жизненную энергию по радиусу, сколько достанет мощи, и пытать воздействием на нервные окончания».

Отец вздернул бровь и полминуты молчал с таким интересом, что Люк почувствовал себя изуверским ситхским палачом.

«Неплохая подборка, чтобы отбиться при покушении», — подытожил отец после паузы. Люк тогда выскочил, хлопнув дверью. Да, он далеко не добрый человек и убивал. Своими руками. Много: мечом, разными предметами, размер которых не имеет значения, и обычным оружием. Но Силой — никогда.

Он хорошо запомнил, во что Темная сторона превратила Палпатина. И повторения не хотел. Галактика этого не заслужила, отец — тем более.

Но сейчас он заперт в шаттле с пилотом, которым отец дорожит настолько, что сделал личным водителем сына. Вроде бы у нормальных людей это работает наоборот, но где Скайуокеры и где нормальность.

Их загнали в ловушку и ждут, пока кончится заряд у внешнего щита одного из военных заводов Ротаны — генераторы подбиты. А потом шаттл разнесут на атомы, и правление недоджедая Скайуокера при поддержке ситха Вейдера окажется феерически коротким. Ситхи на Коррибане оборжутся, Йода поддастся на уговоры Квай-Гона и напьется в Силе, а Кеноби зажжет праздничный костер где-нибудь в болоте. Разнообразия ради.

— Вампа, я могу уничтожить семь целей. — Люк высветил их на мониторе.

— Время?

— Четыре секунды, — подавив дурноту, ответил он.

— Принято, сэр. Шанс прорыва — девяносто процентов.

— А десять на заначенный у заговорщиков турболазер? — мрачно пошутил Люк.

Вампа не ответил, но паутина данных на мониторе обогатилась парой справок, и Люк выругался по-хаттски. Разумеется, имперский пилот с дипломом военной академии знал вооружение старой Империи лучше Люка.

Повстанцы порезвились с пропагандой, и горстка бунтовщиков-инженеров разгромила собственный завод по принципу «не доставайся же ты никому», хотя тот обеспечивал экономику планеты. Они запасливо уволокли парочку СТАУ — здоровенных самоходок с турболазерами, ионными пушками и ракетной установкой. Последнее тревожило особенно.

— Напомни мне никогда с тобой не шутить, Вампа.

— Не могу обещать, сэр.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы выживем сегодня, сэр. Минутная готовность.

— Есть. Тьфу... — Люк смешался и предпочел заткнуться, контролируя намеченные цели. Если придушить их сейчас, СТАУ атакуют раньше и вырваться не выйдет. Все-таки что Вампа имел в виду?

— По моей команде, сэр.

Энергетический щит мигнул и пропал. Тяга движков взлетела до максимума, Вампа рванул штурвал на себя. Люк вцепился в подлокотники, дыша очень спокойно. У него есть цели, но нет эмоций...

— Атака!

И Сила послушно сдавила чьи-то хрупкие кости. Шаттл ввинтился между охранными башнями — орудия молчали. Люк напрягся, но Темная сторона словно и не заметила ничего. Ни торжества, ни ярости — просто...

— Спасибо, сэр. Держитесь.

А через миг полыхнуло: СТАУ выпустили ракеты. Шаттл тряхнуло и подкинуло, Вампа скрутил что-то немыслимое. В глазах потемнело, несмотря на хваленые компенсаторы. Завыла тревога: полная активация защиты, отстрел ложных целей, электромагнитные ловушки пошли... Заряды вильнули, а Вампа пробил атмосферу. Вверху распахнулся космос. Загрузка гипердрайва — десять секунд. Люк дернулся: Вампа спятил? Они же не на орбите.

Взвизгнул сканер: одна ракета прорвалась.

Вампа отключил устойчивость и резко взял на себя: горизонт стратосферы вздыбился. Шаттл протащило вертикально брюхом вперед. Люка вдавило в кресло, но сканер вдруг стих: ракета заметалась, потеряв наводку. Пять секунд. СТАУ дали второй залп, время подлета — шесть секунд.

Аварийный красный сигнал над загрузкой гипердрайва гипнотизировал. Люк сглотнул: уйти в прыжок в стратосфере — это хуже ракеты. Вампа, не выравнивая, выжал тягу, и шаттл устремился на орбиту.

Две секунды.

Одна секунда.

Аварийный сигнал погас. Звезды размазались в полосы.

— Чтоб тебя, — выдохнул Люк. Зажмурился. С усилием проморгался, стряхивая напряжение.

— Одаренные постоянно шутят в бою, — сказали слева. — Мы прошли боевое крещение, сэр, и, если позволите, милорд прикомандирует меня к вам на постоянной основе. До Корусанта четыре часа, рекомендую отдохнуть.

Люк быстро обернулся: Вампа стащил шлем и хладнокровно приглаживал взмокшие темные пряди, используя щиток визоров как зеркало. Люк засмотрелся на это действо.

Спохватился, отвернулся. Затемнил монитор перед собой и расчесал волосы пятерней. Пальцы холодили кожу, будто обмороженные. Люк взглянул на свои руки — белые до синевы, — покосился на Вампу и поискал в себе прежний стыд. Досаду? Ну, детскую обиду хотя бы.

Не нашлось.

— И часто вы так развлекались? — поинтересовался он.

— Сто двадцать три покушения на милорда, — не отрываясь от своего занятия, доложил Вампа. — А это первое.

Люк моргнул.

— Что?

— Новый счет, ваше величество. Ваш.

Люк ощутил себя так, будто его ткнули лицом в горячий татуинский песок. Отец вообще в курсе, что его бессменный ведомый помнит наизусть все покушения? И небось подробности, под протокол. Проклятье. Счастье, что отец разработал аналог прежнего доспеха и упаковался с головой прежде, чем кто-то, кроме Слай Мур и высшего командования «Неустрашимого», сообразил, что главком-то человек. Имидж? Безопасность!

— Спасибо, Вампа. Я бы не ушел от ракет, если бы пилотировал сам. — «И не свернул бы шеи тем парням в башнях, они расстреляли бы меня на взлете».

Вампа отложил шлем, неуловимым движением вышел из-за кресла и вдруг опустился на колено.

— Служу Империи, ваше величество.

Люк передернулся. Этот человек только что спас ему жизнь. И сто двадцать три раза спасал его отца.

— А это обязательно? Мы не на приеме и вообще...

Вампа невозмутимо поднялся.

— Я — человек военный, сэр. Анархия начинается с неуважения. Разрешите идти?

— Разрешаю, — отозвался Люк.

Он растерянно наблюдал, как Вампа четко разворачивается налево кругом и двери рубки закрываются за ним. Нормальные люди отдыхают в каютах, тем более когда летят на правительственном шаттле, но Люк вытянул ноги и прикрыл глаза.

Четыре часа — это полноценный сон. Для Императора.

***

— Подстрекатели — твоих рук дело? — спросил Люк.

Вейдер откинулся в кресле и многозначительно подышал под маской. Люк закатил глаза.

— Отец, серьезно. Кто сметы носил и матерился, что финансов на вооружение в обрез? А целый завод угробили!

Мерное дыхание смолкло. Вейдер снял маску, помассировал переносицу.

— Люк. Ты сам подписывал сметы. Ротана стратегически важна.

— Ладно, это не ты. Но точно экзамен. Финансы финансами, но согласись, подозрительное стечение обстоятельств: переворот на важном объекте, я случайно лечу весь красивый с инспекцией, попадаю в заложники...

Вейдер посмотрел как на идиота.

— Ладно, не успеваю попасть в заложники. Но, отец!

— Веление Силы, сын. Нет, я не шучу, — Вейдер шустро выставил перед собой ладони в перчатках. Тяжелый плащ соскользнул с локтей.

Люк проследил за его взглядом — на свои руки — и стиснул зубы: на кончиках пальцев плясали крошечные голубые разряды. Пожаловался:

— Щекотно.

Вейдер пожал плечами.

— Терпи. У меня еще и жжется, потому что броня не полностью теплопроводна.

— Но ты обрабатываешь ожоги? М-м, ладно, — Люк стушевался. — Короче, твой Вампа сказал, что будет летать со мной, если ты прикажешь.

Вейдер вскинул бровь.

— И если я захочу, — послушно добавил Люк. Вейдер молчал выжидательно, и пришлось закончить: — Нет, я не хочу. Ты не должен летать один.

Лицо отца изменилось: затвердели скулы, взгляд похолодел. Люк заторопился:

— Не спорь. Я все понимаю, но и тебе нужен телохранитель. А у меня Тени — они даже круче: летают, одаренные, дерутся всем, что плохо лежит. И почти никто не знает их в лицо.

Вейдер побарабанил по подлокотнику.

— Аналитики посчитали, — глухо сказал он, — что инспекция на заводе — самая благоприятная по исходу покушения. И вероятность применения тобой Силы для атаки — наибольшая. Можешь влепить молнией, я привычный.

Люк с шипением потер пальцы, погасив щекотные разряды.

— Это она? — спросил, внутренне застывая. — Темная сторона?

Вейдер выпрямился так резко, что Люк отшатнулся, и рявкнул:

— Хватит ныть! — осекся, глядя в упор, выругался неразборчиво. Вытянул руку ладонью вверх: — Держи. Просто возьми меня за руку, на этот раз без подвоха, Империей ты уже правишь.

Люк осторожно коснулся шероховатой кожи перчатки. Теплая...

— Давай свою молнию. Ну?

В горле пересохло. Люк закашлялся. Вейдер наклонил голову, взглянув исподлобья: ясно, твердо и безмятежно.

— Просто изобрази молнию. А то решу, что ты зря хвастался. Давай, сын. И да, у меня есть бакта на все случаи жизни.

Люк облизнул сухие губы. Это какой-то тест. Отец учил его — на всем, что под руку подвернется, в том числе на себе. Но чтобы так... Люк сосредоточился. Поймал состояние, как на Ротане: есть цель, нет эмоций. Прикрыл веки. Пальцы опалило щекоткой, запахло озоном. Раздался треск.

— Прекрасно, сын, — послышался ровный голос, и Люк шарахнулся назад, рефлекторно и по-детски пряча руки за спину.

— Папа, — выдохнул он и замер, когда лицо Вейдера на долю секунды смягчилось. Но тут же голубые глаза взглянули привычно строго.

— Ничего смертельного, Люк, — на черной перчатке остался след, будто окалина.

Этого не может быть. Сам же говорил про теплопроводность. Вейдер усмехнулся с непривычной теплотой.

— Скажи, ты хотел убить? Сам.

— Что? Нет!

— Причинить боль?

— Нет, конечно!

— Вот и хирурги не хотят. И артиллеристы. И...

— Я понял, — перебил Люк, не желая больше примеров.

— Понял — прекрасно.

Вейдер лениво вытянулся в кресле, водрузив маску на колени.

— Кстати, если меня шарахнуть молнией, все-таки будет больно. Убить тоже можно. Если поставить себе такую задачу.

Люк поежился, но постарался принять невозмутимый вид под отцовским взглядом. В голубых глазах плясали смешинки.

— Ты хотел на СИДе полетать, верно? — спросил Вейдер.

— Еще как, — просиял Люк. — теперь же можно. А то раньше: имперская машина, а ты ж джедай...

— Вампа натаскивал мне «Черную эскадрилью».

— Он — командир, — кивнул Люк. — Просто скажи, кто будет охранять тебя, пока Вампа делает вид, что тренирует Императора?

— Он и будет тренировать, — без улыбки ответил Вейдер. — А я, пожалуй, на Теней посмотрю. А то их по рукам пускали — кто только не командовал. Айсард была не худшим вариантом. В Силе они лояльны и счастливы, их затачивали под службу именно Императору, но сам понимаешь.

Люк представил уровень подготовки гвардейцев-Теней, их количество и, задумавшись, знаком выразил согласие. И замер, осознав, что в личной беседе машинально использовал жесты Палпатина.

Вейдер хмыкнул. Поднялся, перехватил шлем по-гвардейски, на локоть, и плавно опустился на колено.

— Мой Император, я санкционировал операцию на Ротане и не уведомил вас. Поставил под угрозу вашу жизнь. Готов понести наказание.

Люка словно ошпарило. Он сцепил пальцы, подавив проклятую щекотку. Сел прямо, глядя на склоненную голову... главкома.

— Я ожидал, что вы скажите: это больше не повторится, лорд Вейдер.

— Простите, мой Император, — ответил тот и больше ничего не добавил.

Люк мысленно сосчитал до пяти. Потянулся Силой — и наткнулся на глухой блок. В груди противно заныло. Люк отступил, а потом, прикрыв глаза, ударил — точно, рассчитанно, по слабым точкам ментального щита, — ведь это Вейдер учил его, как закрываются ситхи.

Тот вздрогнул. И щиты вдруг пали — почти в момент контакта, полностью, и Люк увидел. Страх. Страх не боли, не предательства или того, что Люк сильнее, не опасение, что тот не справится, — но жгучее беспокойство, что сын... не захочет. Не станет настоящим правителем, потому что не посчитает нужным. Не примет власть и весь клубок проблем страстно, от души, всем сердцем. Не сделает Империю своей.

А еще отец действительно считал, что ситхом Люку не бывать. Не верил — просто знал. Это чувство умиротворяло; на нем зиждился фундамент, монолит и опора внутреннего мира для человека, который стоял сейчас на коленях и... ждал.

В груди свернулся холод. Люк медленно выдохнул. Он вдруг понял, что отец не шутил: молнии, боль, что угодно от рук сына, лишь бы он — Император — стал Императором и все было не зря.

Люк встал.

— Лорд Вейдер. Сдайте полномочия главкома адмиралу Прайду на двое суток. Вас проводят в карцер.

Отец не пытался закрыть сознание, и Люка затопило мощной волной облегчения, замешанного на том самом спокойствии: все идет как надо. У Галактики есть правитель.

— Да, мой Император, — ровно ответил Вейдер. Но не поднялся.

— Можете идти, — сквозь зубы сказал Люк. Сам он закрывался в Силе так плотно, как умел.

Вейдер легко поднялся, развернулся по-военному и вышел из кабинета.

Люк мысленно велел дежурному гвардейцу-Тени проводить главкома к зашифрованному терминалу связи и в карцер на верхнем уровне. Со всем уважением.

Обхватил голову руками и сполз на пол. Проклятье. Будь проклят Палпатин, не совладавший с Темной стороной и бросивший свое государство, будь проклят Альянс, который не понял, что его использовали, и пусть икается в Силе банде светлых джедаев, которые оказались слишком светлы, чтобы помочь Вейдеру победить спятившего ситха и решить проблему быстро.

Все бы случилось иначе. Кто доверит правление мальчишке? Вейдер стал бы наследником сам. Или официальным регентом, на худой конец, — и Люк бы спокойно выучился и привык к требованиям и порядкам. И к отношениям с отцом. Нормальным.

Он застонал вслух, впиваясь ногтями в кожу головы. Кто они? Имперский военный и повстанец, отец и сын, Император и главком, и между ними — пропасть на двадцать лет тишины. Пустоты. Неведения... Все годы отец сражался сам.

В одиночку.

Люк застыл. Осознание отдалось резью под сердцем: Вейдер всегда был один. Когда он защищал то, что дорого, одиночество лишь множилось. Люк вскочил и распахнул сознание, нащупав связь с отцом, потянулся отчаянно, жадно, не скрывая бури эмоций: ему так нужен, так невозможно дорог обретенный, потерянный и снова найденный отец, и нет, становиться Императором, чтобы ему угодить, Люк не станет. Но только Император сможет защитить лорда Вейдера, поэтому Люк им будет.

Чего бы это ни стоило.

«Я буду рядом всегда. Папа».

Пару секунд ничего не происходило, а потом Люк ощутил волну тепла, как когда-то, очень давно, под вой сирен на Звезде смерти. В глазах защипало.

«Программа по восстановлению „Тяжелого машиностроения Ротаны“ на твоем датападе, сын».

Люк, улыбаясь, проморгался и Силой подтянул датапад. Выкладки, обоснование, предложения.

«Я бы внес пару изменений, отец. Как насчет обсудить за обедом?»

«Обедали мы как-то с Трауном в карцере, — задумчиво протянул Вейдер. — Правда, не во дворце, а на флагмане...»

«Так, анекдоты на десерт».

«Слушаюсь, мой Император».

Люк тихо рассмеялся. Вызвал по связи Слай Мур и попросил:

— Найдите, пожалуйста, Черного-11 с «Неустрашимого». Пусть составит мне график тренировочных полетов. Он в курсе задачи.

— Да, ваше величество, — без тени эмоций ответила та.

Прежде, чем погрузиться в программу по восстановлению завода на Ротане, Люк лично проверил меню обеда и добавил набуанский цветочный чай, который нравился отцу. Ситхи и недоджедаи могут иметь свои маленькие радости. Общие на двоих.


End file.
